Digimon: Adventure Time
by George187
Summary: Finn, Simón, Maicol y Carmela después de jugar un nuevo juego ocurren cosas extrañas en la ciudad donde viven, es su deber como niños elegidos detenerlos. Aqui todos, menos los digimons son humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada quiero decir que borre todos los episodios de Digimon y lo volví a hacer para corregir unas cosas y hacerlo más original; el anterior parecía de la primera y segunda temporada, este tendrá más digimons, mejores villanos e increíbles digievoluciones. Esto quizás parezca más Digimon Tamer y ****Level**** Up, pero aún así le daré mi toque personal como a todos los Fanfictions que escribo. Quisiera darle un agradecimiento a mi amigo Ghostbell777 que con su ayuda pude mejorar este fic. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer:** _Hora de Aventura y Digimon no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores; la historia y los OCs si me pertenecen_.

**El Nacimiento de Valjomon**

En la famosa ciudad de Nueva York se llevaba a cabo un torneo de videojuegos en el Centro de Convenciones; los 4 ganadores del torneo se llevarían 4 nuevas consolas Video Master 3G, más la versión beta del nuevo juego Digimon Infinity Dimension; entre los competidores se encontraban 4 amigos que habían entrenado mucho para ganar las consolas, entre ellos estaban Finn Mertens de 15 años, un chico rubio, ojos azules, camisa azul desabotonada, debajo de esta una camiseta blanca, pantalones jeans azules, zapatos negros y en su cabeza unos goobles azules; Maicol Mackenzie de 16 años, cabello negro, ojos azules, piel morena, suéter azul oscuro con puños verdes, pantalón beige y zapatos converse blancos con detalles en negro; Simón Petrikov de 16 años, piel morena, ojos negros, cabello café oscuro, lentes, camisa manga larga blanca, chaleco negro, pantalón gris y zapatos negros; y Carmela Norton (Princesa Flama) de 14 años, 3 semanas menor que Finn, piel blanca con un ligero tono moreno, cabello rojo, ojos ámbar, blusa naranja, chaleco morado, short amarillo, medias hasta las rodillas y zapatos escolares; el torneo continuaba y quedaban 8 competidores.

-Bueno damas y caballeros.-dijo el presentador.-llegamos a la final y estos chicos son tan buenos en los videojuegos que les hemos puesto, pero solo 4 podrán llevarse a casa el premio; nuestro último juego es el clásico Pokémon Versión Ámbar y Jade, será pelea de 2 vs. 2, los equipos serán Finn y Carmela, Maicol y Simón, Kenneth y Chip(**es una chica**) y Richard y Nicole; cada equipo elegirá 6 pokemones, ósea 3 para cada miembro, el equipo 1 se enfrentara al equipo 3 y el equipo 2 al equipo 4.-todos corren a sus respectivas consolas, eligen sus pokemones y se preparan para el duelo.-comiencen.

Finn y Carmela lanzan un Venom (ratón tipo fuego-veneno) y un Paladín (una ardilla de tipo acero-lucha), mientras que Kenneth y Chip lanzan un Candilium (candelabro tipo fuego-fantasma) y un Spirit (tipo dragón-fantasma), Maicol y Simón lanzan a Cranius (dinosaurio tipo roca) y un Empolion (pingüino tipo agua-acero) y Richard y Nicole lanzan a Dragonite (tipo dragón) y a Helios (un fénix tipo fuego-volador); la competencia era muy dura, los pokemones de Finn eran lucha, los de Carmela fuego, los de Maicol roca y acero y Simón tipo agua y hielo, los oponentes tenían de varios tipos, en un ataque de agua de parte de Chip al pokémon de Carmela quedaba Finn y su Electribayer contra los Lightbug (tipo eléctrico-bicho) y Blastoise (tortuga tipo agua), Electribayer usa karatazo contra Lightbug y trueno contra Blastoise, derrotándolos quedando él y Carmela como ganadores.

Maicol con su Nenúfar (tipo planta-agua) usa hojas navaja contra el Archen (tipo roca-volador) de Nicole y Simón usa rayo de hielo de su Iceskull (un esqueleto cubierto de hielo tipo hielo-oscuro) contra el Wyvern (tipo dragón-volador) de Richard, ganando la competencia Simón y Maicol.

-Aquí están nuestros 4 ganadores, felicidades chicos, se han ganado la nueva consola portátil Video Master 3G más la versión Beta del nuevo videojuego Digimon Infinity Dimension el cual saldrá a la venta en 8 meses.-todos empezaron a ovacionar a los 4 chicos mientras les entregaban los premios.

Después de la competencia los 4 chicos se reunieron en la casa de Finn que vivía con su padre, su madre, su hermana gemela Fionna y su hermanito recién nacido Penn, su casa era un apartamento al lado del de Maicol.-¡Qué gran equipo somos!-dijo Finn.

-Por un segundo pensé que solo uno de nosotros ganaría la consola y el juego.-dijo Carmela.

-Nuestro trabajo en equipo y conocimiento en los videojuegos nos hizo posible esto.-dijo Maicol.-mejor empecemos el juego, según las instrucciones del juego, hay que vencer a los 7 lideres del Digimundo, aumentando de nivel y cruzando todas las zonas del Digimundo, hay decenas de Digimons para elegir más nuevas digievoluciones.

-¿Y quiénes son los lideres?-dijo Finn.

-Nocheosferomon (Hunson Abadeer) que es de tipo campeón, Bubblegummon (Dulce Princesa) también de tipo campeón, Ashmon (Ash) de tipo perfeccionado, los hermanos Glodmon (Glod, Grod, Gob Glob) y Magicmon (Hombre Mágico) de nivel mega, Lichmon (Lich) de nivel mega y el más poderoso Vladimirmon (OC) de nivel definitivo.-dijo Maicol.

-¡Qué montón!-dijo Simón.-se nota que será una enorme aventura.

Los chicos encienden sus juegos y eligen a sus Digimons.-Agumon no, Gabumon no, Tentomon no.-dijo Finn pasando por la selección de personajes.-V-mon no, Patamon no, Armadimon no.-dijo Maicol.-Wormmon no, Guilmon no, Terriermon no.-dijo Simón.-Renamon no, Tailmon no, Hawkmon no.-dijo Carmela.

-Cuando dijiste que había decenas creí que exageraban los diseñadores.-dijo Finn a Maicol.

-Todos ya los hemos usado en las antiguas versiones del juego.-dijo Simón.

-Hey, miren a este.-dijo Finn, todos miran a su consola.-se llama Valjomon.

-Pues si eliges a ese, yo pido este.-dijo Maicol.-es un Hovatmon, parece dinosaurio y saben que me gustan junto con los robots.

-Yo pido este.-dijo Simón.-se ve bien, un pequeño Pingüimon, a mi novia Betty le encantan los pingüinos al igual que a mi.

-Quedan cinco, así que...-dijo Carmela.-este Flambomon, se ve muy lindo y adorable.

-¿Qué hay que hacer ahora?-dijo Finn mientras Maicol leía el instructivo.

-Al seleccionar a su digimon pueden iniciar su aventura, puede ser solo en su modo en línea para que le sea más fácil sus peleas.-dijo Maicol.

-Comencemos entonces.-dijo Carmela.

El juego comenzó en un pequeño bosque cada uno con sus avatares con unos digihuevos, de ellos salieron 4 digimons bebés, que se digievolucionarón al nivel de novato, el de Finn era un reptil bípedo de color azul con orejas con forma de aletas de pez; el de Maicol era un reptil amarillo con un caparazón beige en la espalda y cabeza, placas en el lomo y cola; el de Simón era un pingüino (parecido a Gunter) con un borde dorado en sus alas; y la de Carmela es un gato de fuego (Flambo pero hembra).

Los avatares cruzaron algunos senderos llegando a un templo donde en un viejo altar donde había 4 Digivices DS (Digi-Scanner) que tomaron para abrir una puerta secreta.

-¿A qué horas las peleas?-dijo Maicol.

-Miren, Gazumons, se supone que ellos son ayudantes de Etemon.-dijo Simón.

-Él no es la amenaza.-dijo Carmela.-recuerda quienes lo son.

Estuvieron jugando algunas horas alcanzando la forma de campeón, se enfrentaron a algunos digimons malos sirvientes de Nocheosferomon: Bakemons, Reapermons, Skullmons y Creepymons.

-Finn.-dijo la madre de Finn.-llamaron los padres de tus amigos, deben irse a cenar.

-Que bueno que el juego es wi-fi, así estaremos jugando juntos.-dijo Finn.

-Nos vemos pronto amigos.-dijo Simón.

-Nos vemos.-dijeron los demás, Simón, Carmela y Maicol se retiraron a sus respectivas casas o apartamentos.

Finn siguió jugando hasta la noche, aunque sus amigos se habían desconectado él continuo un rato más desvelándose; era una noche lluviosa algo tormentosa, se oían los truenos y se veían los relámpagos, al centro de la ciudad estaba la empresa encarga del videojuego de Digimon Infinity Dimension, estaban revisando el sistema wi-fi del juego.

-Al parecer, uno de los ganadores del torneo sigue jugando.-dijo uno de los empresarios.-debería terminar porque esta tormenta es muy fuerte, si juega y la señal atrae un relámpago aquí, podría arruinar el juego en el que trabajamos 4 meses.

-Exageras.-dijo otro empresario.-un solo chico no podría atraernos un…-no termino de hablar porque había caído un relámpago en la antena principal causando un apagón.-olvida lo que dije.-encienden una lámpara.

La consola de Finn se empezó a descomponer.-Oh, ¿pero qué?-la consola se puso negra y del cartucho salía humo.-tan pronto se tuvo que dañar, ahora que hago.-lo siguiente que paso fue muy extraño, de la consola salían varias chispas, Finn lanzó su consola al piso y observa detenidamente su juego, las chispas volaban por su cuarto y afectaban los aparatos cercanos, el reloj se movía como loco y la lámpara se encendía y apagaba, Finn estaba asustado y se acerca a su consola que empezó a cambiar de forma, tomo la forma de un extraño aparato color azul celeste y blanco con una pantalla y unos botones, Finn agarró el aparato y al observarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta de lo que es.-aparece un digivice DS, pero es imposible, se supone que esto es del juego, ¿qué pasara ahora?, saldrá un digimon como si estuviéramos en Tamer.

De vuelta en la Empresa Video Co. la energía había regresado.-Por fin se restauro la luz, casi se nos cae el sistema.-dijo uno de los empresarios.

-Ya no se detecta la señal del chico.-dijo otro.-de hecho, hay problemas en el juego.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede con él?

-No se como explicarlo.-se sienta en una mesa con una computadora.-al parecer algo raro pasa en el Digimundo.

-Que estupideces dices Joseph, el Digimundo es solo un juego.

-Claro que lo es, pero observa esto.-señala un agujero en el juego.-parece que este pequeño Valjomon va a ese portal.

-¿Y eso qué?

-No recuerdo que hallamos propuesto poner portales en el Digimundo, ese relámpago causo una falla en la base de datos del juego, supongamos que esos portales se crearon a partir de esta tormenta, no sabemos que resultados traerán a la red mundial de computadoras.

-Por un segundo pensé que dirías que se saldrían del juego.

-Sería posible si ese portal estuviera conectado a alguna computadora encendida.

-Parece que este Skullmon se esta acercando a ese portal, según tu a donde van esos 2 digimons.

-Uno va a los suburbios, justo donde estaba uno de los ganadores conectado, el otro va a 2 cuadras de la posición del Valjomon.

A dos cuadras de la casa de Finn por un ciber café, en una computadora se veía el monitor brillar, en el centro se empezó a formar un portal y un esqueleto con armadura salió y empezó a destruir todo en ese ciber café, rompió la puerta de vidrio y salió del establecimiento destruyendo autos con su espada.

Finn quien se había vuelto a dormir escucho un sonido, se levantó de su cama y revisó su mesa de noche donde estaba el digivice, los observa detenidamente y ve un mapa de la ciudad y un punto que señalaba algo a una cuadra de su apartamento.

-*Bostezo* ¿Qué esta pasando?, será mejor que vaya allá.-Finn se pone unos zapatos y en cuclillas sale de su habitación y del edificio, camina un poco y escucha unos golpes, corre hacia el origen del ruido y llega a donde el esqueleto.-pero, ¿qué es eso?-su digivice empieza a sonar y escucha una voz de él.

Info. Digimon: Skullmon: Este campeón digimon con apariencia de esqueleto, posee una armadura resistente que lo protege de cualquier peligro, su técnica especial es la Espada de Huesos.

-Un Skullmon, se supone que solo existen en la serie y videojuegos de Digimon.-el digivice de Finn comienza a brillar de nuevo.- ¿y ahora qué?-toma el digivice.-no te basta con traerme para acá y mostrarme esto.-se forma un portal en la pantalla del DS y Finn lo apunta hacia la calle y aparece otro digimon.- ¿quién eres?

-Soy Valjomon.-dijo el Digimon.

Info. Digimon: Valjomon: Este reptil digimon de tipo novato, posee una personalidad aventurera y es muy hábil peleando, su técnica especial es la Llama Zafiro.

-Otro Digimon, creo que estoy soñando.-dijo Finn.-esto me pasa por jugar hasta tarde.

El Skullmon corre hacia los chicos y ataca con su espada, Finn cierra los ojos pero el Valjomon lo protege con un golpe de su cola, Finn abre sus ojos y ve que el Valjomon lo protegió.

-Gracias.-dijo Finn.

-No hay de que.-dijo Valjomon.-di Digievoluciona.

-¿Para qué?

-Dilo para que le gané, soy tu compañero y te necesito para digievolucionar.

-Ok, Digievoluciona.-posa el digivice enfrente de Valjomon e inicia el proceso de Digievolución.

-Valjomon digivols a…-la piel de Valjomon es desprendida mostrando un montón de datos, el armazón de datos cambia de forma creciendo, de su espalda y cola salen espinas y su hocico se alarga un poco, la piel le regresa de color azul oscuro, la panza blanca y los dientes más crecidos y de sus brazos aletas de pez.-Rodlumon.

-¿Podría ser este sueño más raro?-dijo Finn.-ahora resulta que digievolucionaste.

Info. Digimon: Rodlumon: Este digimon es la forma digievolucionada de Valjomon, su técnica especiales el Sonicboom, que es una onda de choque potente.

Rodlumon con un coletazo manda al Skullmon a chocar contra un auto, el Skullmon se levanta y lanza un golpe con su espada pero Rodlumon la detiene con su mano, le lanza un puñetazo quitándole la espada, luego usa su técnica secreta.-Sonicboom.-con una fuerte embestida toma al Skullmon y lo choca contra un edificio derrotándolo, luego Rodlumon vuelve a ser Valjomon.

-Si, ganamos.-dijo Valjomon, pero Finn vio el desastre que habían provocado.

-Mejor vamonos antes de que alguien nos vea.-Finn agarra a Valjomon y se lo lleva a su casa, se meten al departamento sigilosamente y entran al cuarto de Finn.-al parecer no es un sueño así que te ocultare aquí en el closet hasta que sepa que hacer contigo.

-Como digas compañero.-Valjomon se mete al armario y se duerme ahí, Finn se acuesta en su cama pensando que hacer ahora y luego se duerme.

En la empresa.-Parece que el Skullmon volvió al juego.-dijo Joseph.

-¿Y qué paso con el Valjomon?

-Parece Albert que ese si no volvió, seguramente sigue en la casa de ese chico, iremos pronto a darle una visita.

**Hasta aquí llega el primer episodio de este fic, espero les guste más que el anterior, lean, suscriban y comenten. Veamos que opinan mis OCs principales de mi nueva versión.**

**Maicol: Esta bueno, más original y además salgo yo, y no me hiciste un imbecil como en la versión anterior.**

**Vladimir: Como tu mejor villano es bueno que sea el más poderoso de este fic, se que me mataran pero eso no importa, siempre apareceré en otro fic, ya sea tuyo o de otro autor, como con Matias_the_Killer y uzunaki, siempre seré el malo, el Rey Vampiro y ex-esposo de Marceline.**

**Maicol: Al igual que yo en esos mismos, soy el bueno, quizás en Encuentro de Humanos sea el malo, pero eso también me da fama; siempre yo y Mike apareceremos listos para ayudar a Finn o para eliminar cualquier amenaza mutante, soy un genio, eso no lo niego, mi inteligencia supera la de los Dulces Príncipe y Princesa, si me quieren a mi o Vladimir para sus fics, aquí estaremos siempre para eso.**

**George: Yo no he salido en ninguna de esas, deje de trabajar desde que se canceló VIAJANDO A REINOS DESCONOCIDOS.**

**Maicol: Sales en Salvaje y Te Amare por Siempre, además Matías te quiere para la secuela.**

**George: Para ustedes es fácil, llevan solo 1 año existiendo, YO, tengo años, fui el primer OC de nuestro autor, quizás no de HDA pero si para otras cosas, mis poderes y nombre siempre fueron el mismo, mi apariencia y origen cambia, debería tener más apariciones e importancia que ustedes.**

**Mientras soluciono este pequeño problema con George, no se pierdan ninguno de mis fics, Encuentro de Humanos, las Crónicas de un Príncipe Helado, el Guerrero más Letal y claro, Digimon: Adventure Time, su buen amigo George187 se despedide, en un futuro me pienso cambiar el nombre de usuario a Producciones_Fanfiction, nos vemos y recuerden, quien se los dijo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos desde Honduras al resto del mundo, acabo de ver "The Vault", ¿Cuántos años tendrá DP? ¿300? ¿500? ¿1000? Quizás nunca lo sabremos y que raro que Finn antes era mujer, ahora tiene más sentido el fic de mi amigo Ghostbell777, esto pone mi cerebro como licuado, quitando eso de lado, aquí está el capitulo 2, disfrutenlo.**

**Los Nuevos Niños Elegidos**

Ya había amanecido en la ciudad de Nueva York, en el apartamento de la familia Mertens, Finn había despertado muy cansado por lo de anoche.

-Órale, ¿qué paso anoche?-dijo Finn levantándose.-ah si, ya me acorde, espero no halla sido.-Finn se acerca su armario para asegurarse de que todo fue un sueño.

-Hola compañero.-dijo Valjomon saliendo del armario y abrazando a Finn.

-Oh, no, no fue un sueño, enserio si paso, suéltame ya.-Finn aparta a Valjomon, este se pone triste.-lo siento, es que… me cuesta trabajo procesar esto, se supone que no eres real.

-Claro que lo soy, estoy aquí.

-Por eso, no deberías estar aquí, debes estar en el Digimundo.

-La verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que paso, estaba en el Prado Bon Sai y apareció frente a mi un portal, cuando lo cruce llegue aquí.

-Que curioso, en el juego estábamos ahí, luego el juego se descompuso y… luego el digivice… el Skullmon… y luego tú, esto es raro.

-Finn.-dijo la madre de Finn detrás de la puerta.- ¿ya te levantaste?, ¿con quién hablas?

-Con nadie, dame un segundo.-dijo Finn agarrando a Valjomon.-métete adentro.-lo mete de nuevo al armario y luego le abre la puerta a su mamá.-buenos días mamá.

-Buenos días hijo, el desayuno esta listo y prepárate para la escuela.

Finn sale de su cuarto al comedor, se sienta en la mesa con su padre y sus 2 hermanos, la mamá le sirve un plato de panqueques mientras veían las noticias.

-La tormenta que hubo anoche produjo muchos daños.-decía la reportera en la televisión, Finn se sorprendió de que el lugar que grababan era a donde él y Valjomon estuvieron anoche.-se han encontrado muchos autos destruidos y varias ventanas rotas, en el edificio de la Empresa Video Co. se reporto que un rayo cayo en la antena principal provocando un apagón en la cuadra y un problema en la red de Internet, todo el sistema fue suspendido por 3 semanas por mientras son reparadas.

-Rayos, ya no podré usar el facebook.-dijo Fionna.

-Eso debe ser bueno.-dijo el padre de Finn.-los jóvenes de ahora pierden el tiempo en el Internet y los videojuegos.

Después del desayuno Finn se preparo para ir a la escuela, cuando llego al armario hablo con Valjomon.-Ven, métete aquí.-dijo abriendo su mochila.

-De acuerdo.-Valjomon se mete en la mochila y Finn se va corriendo a la escuela con Fionna.

-¿Por qué la prisa hermano?-dijo Fionna que no lo alcanzaba.

-Es que se me hace tarde.

-No es cierto, aún es temprano, dime que te pasa.

-Quiero reunirme con mis amigos para algo importante.-mintió Finn.

-Como quieras, estaré con mis amigas, nos vemos en el receso.-Fionna va a su salón de clases mientras Finn va a donde ponen la basura, Finn abre su mochila y saca de ahí a Valjomon.

-Te quedaras aquí hasta que salga de clases.-dijo Finn, saca su bolsa del almuerzo y le da la mitad de su emparedado.-esto es comida.-se lo ofrece a Valjomon y este se lo come.

-Delicioso.-dijo Valjomon.

-Debo irme, pase lo que pase no te vayas de aquí, te quedas detrás de estas cajas.

-De acuerdo.

Finn se va directo a su salón de clases donde se encontraba Carmela y otros compañeros pero no estaba el profesor.-Buenos días Carmela.-saludó Finn a su amiga.

-Buenos días Finn.-saludó Carmela.- ¿escuchaste las noticias?

-Si, que loco, la tormenta hizo mucho daño.

-Y además no hay Internet, ya no podremos seguir jugando en equipo, tendrá que ser individual lo cual hará un poco aburrida nuestra aventura.

-Si, sobre eso, tengo que decirles algo a ti, a Maicol y a Simón.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Veras, anoche se me daño el juego y la consola cambio de forma y mira.-dijo Finn mostrándole el digivices.

-Wow, ¿dónde lo compraste?-dijo Carmela tomando el digivices.

-En ningún lado, esto antes era mi Video Master 3G, de algún modo se convirtió en un digivices y de él salió un digimon, él y yo peleamos contra un Skullmon y eso es lo que en realidad daño ese barrio.

-Jajajajajaja.-se rió Carmela.-ya en serio, ¿dónde lo compraste?

-Es enserio, en el receso te lo mostrare.

-De acuerdo.-en eso llega el profesor.

-Buenos días niños, saquen su libro de historia en la página 28 y hagan los ejercicios 1 y 2.-dijo el profesor.

(En los Suburbios)

Frente al edificio de apartamentos donde viven Finn y Maicol llegaron 2 hombres que eran de la Empresa Video Co.

-¿Seguro que es aquí?-dijo Albert a su compañero bajándose del auto.

-La señal de anoche fue aquí, debemos saber si el chico vio o sabe algo de lo de anoche.-dijo Joseph.

Ambos se dirigen al apartamento del chico (después de varios intentos fallidos) y tocaron la puerta siendo recibidos por la madre de Finn.-Buenos días señores, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-Buenas tardes señora.-saludó Joseph.-mi socio y yo somos de la Empresa Video Co. y queremos saber si alguien en su familia estuvo en el concurso de videojuegos de ayer.

-Si, mi hijo Finn estuvo ahí ayer y junto con sus amigos consiguieron una consola de videojuegos.

-Nos gustaría hablar con él, es para darle un tour por nuestra empresa.-mintió Joseph.

-Ahora se encuentra en la escuela con su hermana, vuelve a las 3 de la tarde, si quieren pueden volver luego.

-De hecho nos puede decir donde estudia, nos urge hablar con él.

-Mi hijo estudia en la Escuela Secundaria de New York, pero recomiendo que lo busquen a las 3 porque no creo que lo dejen ir a ningún lado.

-Muy bien, gracias señora, si su hijo llega algo tarde es que esta con nosotros, aquí esta nuestra tarjeta para que lo llame.-Albert le entrega la tarjeta a la madre de Finn y salen del edificio.-no creo que su hijo sepa algo de lo de anoche, apuesto a que ni siquiera han salido esos digimons de los portales, debe ser solo un glitch en el programa.

-¿Y cómo explicas los daños de anoche?-dijo Joseph ya dentro del auto y encendiéndolo.

-Lo que creen los noticieros, daños de la tormenta, estas diciendo puras locuras.

-No son locuras, ya lo verás.-Avanzaron en su auto a la escuela de Finn que estaba a 2 cuadras de distancia.

(En la Escuela durante el receso)

Eran las 12 de la tarde y Finn y Carmela se reunieron con Simón y Maicol en la escuela, Finn les contó con detalle lo que paso anoche, sus amigos no le creyeron y se rieron de su historia, Finn decidió llevarlos donde tenía al Valjomon.-Les digo que es cierto.-dijo Finn caminando hacia los basureros.-salió un digimon de mi consola, peleamos contra otro y desapareció.

-Tú ni siquiera te lo crees.-dijo Maicol.

-Es imposible que los digimons enserio existan.-dijo Simón.-son solo una base de datos, no pueden existir en el mundo real.

-Yo tampoco me lo creería si no fuera porque lo ví con mis propios ojos.-Finn llega a los basureros y busca a su digimon.-Valjomon, Valjomon, sal, soy yo Finn, tu compañero.-reviso por las cajas y no lo encontraba.-les juro que aquí lo deje.

-Si aja.-dijo Carmela sin creerle.

-En serio, un segundo.-dijo Finn revisando su bolsillo.-esto me señalo donde se encontraba el Skullmon.-saca su digivice de su bolsillo.

-Es solo un juguete.-dijo Maicol.-no creo que funcione así.

-Ya veras.-oprime un botón y el digivice muestra una flecha.-síganme.-Finn y sus amigos avanzan por toda la escuela cruzando los pasillos a la cafetería.-órale.-el lugar estaba desordenado y la comida por doquier.-definitivamente estuvo aquí.

-Pueden ser ratas.-dijo Simón.

-Síganme, aún se mueve.-avanzaron más y llegaron a los baños.-esta aquí adentro.

-Yo no voy a entrar ahí.-dijo Carmela.-es el baño de varones.

-Como quieras debe estar allí adentro.-entran al baño y ven la ventana abierta.- ¿pero qué?, se nos fue de nuevo.

Estuvieron buscando al digimon por toda la escuela por todo el receso, lo que no sabían es que en el salón de computación ocurría lo mismo que anoche, se abrió un portal en el monitor y de él salio un hombre lobo que vestía ropa dañada y harapienta con manos de corazón (un lobo apapacho) y sale del salón por la ventana rompiéndola, los chicos ya estaban cansados de buscar y tuvieron que entrar ya a clases.

-Nos hiciste perder el tiempo Finn.-dijo Maicol algo molesto.-nos perdimos el receso.

-Cuando encuentre a Valjomon le voy a dar una buena…-no pudo terminar porque varios alumnos estaban corriendo asustados que casi atropellan a Finn y sus amigos.- ¿de qué estarán huyendo?

-Quizás… de eso-señaló Simón al hombre lobo que se acercaba. Los chicos empezaron a correr saliendo del edificio.- ¿qué es esa cosa?

-Déjame ver.-Finn saca su digivice y revisa la información.-según esto es un Apapachomon, un Digimon tipo virus de nivel de defensor de la clase del bosque, posee un apetito insaciable por abrazar todo, su técnica especial es el Abrazo de Oso.

- ¿Es ese el digimon que buscabas?-pregunto Maicol.

-No, desearía que Valjomon estuviera aquí.-dijo Finn.

El Apapachomon provoca mucho daño en la escuela, luego corre hacia los chico y salta encima de ellos.-abrazo.-decía el digimon. Los chicos se cubrieron pero algo golpeo al Papachomon, los chicos observan y es Valjomon.

-Valjomon, ¿dónde estabas?-dijo Finn algo molesto.

-Me aburrí de esperarte y me puse a buscarte.

-Wow, enserio existes.-dijo Carmela con cara de sorpresa al igual que Simón y Maicol.

-Se los dije, miren esto, Valjomon digievoluciona.

-Valjomon digivols a…-la piel de Valjomon es desprendida mostrando un montón de datos, el armazón de datos cambia de forma creciendo, de su espalda y cola salen espinas y su hocico se alarga un poco, la piel le regresa de color azul oscuro, la panza blanca y los dientes más crecidos y de sus brazos aletas de pez.-Rodlumon.

-Wow, digievoluciono.-dijo Maicol que no se creía lo que veía.

-Pelea Rodlumon.-dijo Finn.

Rodlumon lanza un puñetazo al Apapachomon haciéndolo retroceder, el Apapachomon lo toma con sus brazos y lo abraza fuerte, Rodlumon no aguantaba el abraza y con su cola le pica un ojo haciendo que lo soltara, el Apapachomon le brillan sus manos y se disparan varios corazones azules golpeando a Rodlumon estrellándolo contra una cesta de baloncesto, Finn y sus amigos preocupados corren donde él.

-¿Estas bien Rodlumon?-dijo Finn.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Rodlumon levantándose.-Acabaré con esté digimon.

-No pueden pelear aquí.-dijo Simón.-llamaran la atención.

-No creo que sea un problema para él.-dijo Maicol señalando al digimon que estaba dañando los árboles.

-Me encargare de él.-Rodlumon se pone en pose de pelea y corre rápido hacia el Apapachomon.-Sonicboom.-embiste a una gran velocidad al Apapachomon provocándole un gran golpe derrotándolo, el Apapachomon se vuelve un montón de datos que Rodlumon absorbe y regresa a ser Valjomon.-Eso es, le gane.

-Si, y destruiste la escuela en el proceso.-le reclama Maicol.

-Uy, lo siento.

-¿Viste eso?-dijo Joseph desde el auto observando todo lo que pasó.

-Lo veo y no lo creo, quien diría que tu teoría era cierta.

-Mejor vamos con ese chico antes de que lo perdamos de vista.-los 2 se bajan del auto y van donde los chicos.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que irnos antes de que alguien vea a Valjomon.-dijo Finn tomando a su Digimon.

-Que envidia que tengas un digimon de verdad, es mejor que la versión Beta del juego.-dijo Maicol.

-No es bueno.-dijo Simón.-Si alguien lo ve nos meteremos en muchos problemas.

-Disculpen.-dice un hombre a sus espaldas.- ¿De casualidad no eres Finn Mertens, uno de los ganadores de la convención de ayer?

-Si, de hecho nosotros 4 ganamos el premio.-dijo Finn nervioso y ocultando a Valjomon a sus espaldas.

-Pues soy Albert Ruiz y mí compañero es Joseph Sevilla, somos de la compañía que creo el juego que ustedes ganaron, queríamos hacerles unas preguntas sobre los eventos de anoche.-dijo Albert

-Y sobretodo por lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos.-dijo Joseph.

-No sabemos de que nos hablan.-dijo Finn nervioso de que los hayan descubierto.

-Tendrán que acompañarnos ustedes 4, también tu Valjomon.-dijo Albert, los 4 chicos ya no tenían otra opción que subir al auto de los señores que los llevaron a las oficinas de la Empresa Video Co. donde tendrían que contar todo.

**Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de Digimon: Adventure Time, descargue la todos los capítulos de Digimon Tamer para inspirarme en los capítulos de este fic, den follow, favorite y en especial dejen reviews, hasta luego y recuerda, quien te lo dijo.**


End file.
